Harry
by 8thweasleykid
Summary: Harry Potter was adopted by the Weasleys when the Dursleys refused to take him in. He is now four and wants to know why he doesn’t look anything like his brothers and sister.-One Shot- Tell me if you think I should expand in future.


_Disclaimer: I do not own HP_

_Summary: Harry Potter was adopted by the Weasleys when the Dursleys' refused to take him in. He is now four and wants to know why he doesn't look anything like his brothers and sister_**.**

**Harry**

Harry sat at the kitchen table eating dinner with his family. He laughed as Fred and George made a joke about Percy, and then at his mummy's reaction to it; and as he watched his entire family of red heads throw back their heads in laughter, it was then it occurred to him.

"Mummy." Harry asked, his emerald green eyes looking into her brown.

"Yes, baby."

"Why don't I have red hair like everyone else?"

Molly Weasley looked nervously over at her husband. The older boys, Bill, Charlie and Percy looked down at their plates, and the rest of the children looked up at their mother curious as to the answer as well.

"Um, well, it's because it's the way God made you."

"Oh. So is that why I have green eyes too and everyone else has blue or brown."

"Yes, sweetie, that exactly why."

"Oh, okay."

Having his curiosity satisfied Harry went back to eating his dinner. Later that night however, Molly and Arthur sat up in their bed talking.

"We need to tell him the truth Molly, we can't hide it from him forever. Besides he deserved to know about Lily and James."

"I know, it's just, I just wish he looked more like Lily then we really could pass him off as one of ours and he would never have to be known as…

"The-boy-who-lived." Molly nodded.

"He has to know the truth, love. If you-know-who ever returns, he'll come after him, and the boy needs to be prepared for that."

"How can a child ever be prepared for that?" Molly cried.

"The point is, we need to tell him he's adopted, and we'll tell him tomorrow." Molly reluctantly agreed and several hours later drifted off to a fitful sleep.

The following morning, just after breakfast, Molly and Arthur kept Harry aside as the rest of the family headed out to de-Nome the garden. Arthur picked up his son and placed him on his lap as he and his wife sat on the sofa in the sitting room.

"Harry." Molly began. "Yesterday you ask why your hair and eyes were different from everyone else's."

"You said cause that's how God made me."

"And it is, but Harry, sweetie, there's another reason as well."

Harry's emerald green eyes looked nervously up at him mummy and daddy. "What?"

"Harry, you-your adopted." Molly said trying not to shed the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"What's adopted?"

"It means that although your mother and I love you very much, you didn't come from mummy's tummy like your brothers and sister did."

"Where did I come from?" Molly pulled a picture from her apron pocket and showed it to her son.

"This is your first mummy." She said pointing to a red-headed woman with Harry's same emerald green eyes. "Her name was Lily, and this." She said pointing to a man with wild black hair and glasses. "Was your first daddy, his name was James."

Harry studied the pictures carefully, finally giving a small smile. "I look like them."

"Yes, you do." Arthur said. "They loved you very much Harry, and they never wanted to leave you."

"Then why did they go away?" He asked looking up at his father.

"They died."

Harry frowned and looked back down at the picture. "Can I keep this?"

Molly nodded and Harry took the framed picture into his hands. "Harry daddy and I still love you very much, and you are still our son, okay."

Harry smiled and hugged his mummy and daddy. "I love you too." He then gave them both a kiss on the cheek and headed up to his room that he shared with his brother Ron. He placed the picture on the table next to his bed. "Now I know why I look different." He smiled. He then raced down the stairs and joined the rest of his siblings in the garden.

**A/N: I'm not really sure what compelled me to write this but I did. So there you have it!**


End file.
